


Horror Movie? More Like Get-With-Your-Crush Time!

by thebluj



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluj/pseuds/thebluj
Summary: The boys decide to celebrate their dorms with a horror movie! Unfortunately for Jaewon, he happens to be sitting right next to his biggest crush - Dongho.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D. Min/Ahn Jaewon | Wyld
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Horror Movie? More Like Get-With-Your-Crush Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RETURNED! That's right my friends, after two years of silence, enjoy this masterpiece written in under an hour when I should've been sleeping. Perhaps I might do this again sometime, although during normal hours would be nice.

They had a dorm. God, they had a dorm, and Jaewon was  _ so happy _ . He got to spend time with his members, just the four of them, bonding and growing closer...it was a dream come true. So when Minsoo suggests one night over dinner a movie marathon to celebrate their comeback, well, Jaewon was hopping aboard that train right away.

Dongho didn’t seem to be too fired up for it, especially considering everyone’s choices:  _ Legally Blonde _ ,  _ Chicken Little _ , and  _ Frozen _ were very obviously not his cup of tea. Jaewon would’ve been fine with any of them, really, but the hesitance on Dongho’s face made him poke Daehyun in the shoulder.

“Hey, d’you think we could try a different kind of movie?”

Daehyun looked confused for a second, until realisation dawned on his face. “Sure-” he turned to face the group “-what about a different genre?”

Minsoo, that bastard, piped up. “I like horror!”

Daehyun visibly paled at this, Jaewon fighting to keep his face from breaking out into an amused grin. 

“No, no, no horror!” Daehyun protested, but Minsoo was already switching to  _ The Shining _ with a cry of “leader’s call! We’re watching horror!”

The leader’s veto is truly all-powerful.

They all settled in to watch, Dongho quietly sitting in the side of the loveseat with Jaewon on the other, Minsoo and Daehyun having made a small nest of blankets and pillows on the floor beneath them. Jaewon had, unfortunately, underestimated his resilience. Within the first several scenes, he was already clutching the blankets with trembling white fists.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand rest atop his, relaxing the muscles. He looked up, seeing Dongho focused on the movie, the bright screen reflected in his retinas. Jaewon sagged against the couch. Of course. It was probably just instinct or something unintentional. That still didn’t mean he was going to move the hand, mind you. He’d been actively crushing on his groupmate for months now, no way was he giving up this chance.

It was nice, just sitting there, paying more attention to the hand on his knuckles than the movie itself. Eventually, though, Dongho shifted it away, and Jaewon was left with only the remnants of his palm’s heat. He felt...empty. 

That feeling only grew as the movie progressed.

Jaewon occasionally looked over at Dongho, but he saw nothing that would give away any hint of interest in the movie. Not even a flinch at the jumpscares, to which Jaewon would have gaped had he not been so busy nearly knocking his popcorn over with the force of his full-body jerk to notice. 

The suspense was very well-done, but he could only wish it didn’t exist - simply for the fact that he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was loud enough that he wondered if Dongho could hear - then he wondered, is it because of the movie or because he was sitting so close, so intimately, to the man who made his heart beat like that every day.

The climactic scene was full of that spicy suspense, and Jaewon found himself inching closer to Dongho with a small  _ eep _ every time the character turned the corner. At this point, he was so close he could actually hear Dongho’s breathing.

And, before? When he said Dongho didn’t even flinch at the jumpscares? Yeah, Jaewon was wrong. He was able to hear a small hitch in Dongho’s breath at every jumpscare. 

Just as the scene hit its peak, Jaewon covered his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch anymore. He just wanted to go back to bed, and stop thinking about that movie. Well, he did, until he felt an arm around his shoulders, rubbing up-and-down on his biceps. It was...calming, to say the least. Well, until the hand reached up to grasp his head, pushing it straight into Dongho’s chest.

Jaewon’s brain went into overdrive. His heart jackrabbited in his chest, breathing heavy, ears hot as Dongho.  _ Dongho wanted him here _ . His head rested perfectly in his group member’s chest, as though molded just for him.  _ Dongho moved him here _ . At this point, Jaewon could care less about the movie.

This was much more pleasant.


End file.
